chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Deveaux
Josh Deveaux is a character roleplayed by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the son of Charles Deveaux, and the brother of Simone and Andrea. He is also married to Hannah Deveaux, formerly Gray, and they currently have one son, Jake. He has the abilities of precognitive dreaming, pyrokinesis and telepathy. Appearance Josh takes a lot after his father in appearance, and looks a lot like he did at his age. Josh is currently 24 years old. He has dark hair, eyes and skin, and his skin tone is much darker than his oldest sister's. He's also very tall, at 6'3. Personality Josh is loving beyond belief, and is usually very good at reading and understanding others. He's a nice person, generally, and does not like letting people down. He trusts pretty much instantly, and it does not take much for someone to become close to him. He enjoys making people happy, and tends to make jokes and he's very easily to talk to. Abilities Josh's first ability is that of Precognitive Dreaming, which is the ability to experience precognitions whilst one is asleep, naturally. Taking pills would not give him precognitive dreams, and Josh finds it difficult to tell the difference between a normal dream and a precognitive one. His dreams tend to be very vague and open to interpretation, although they are much more vivid and brighter than his normal dreams. The second ability Josh has is Pyrokinesis. This is the ability to control and manipulate fire. His son, Jake, has partially inherited this, as Jake has the ability of Advanced Pyrokinesis. He is able to create and throw fire, and is immune to all of its effects, including smoke damage, overheating and lacking oxygen. Josh's control over this ability is good. Josh's third and final ability is one he has inherited from his father, Charles Deveaux, which is the ability of Telepathy. He can use this power to hear as well as control the thoughts and minds of others. When he first manifested, Josh had no control, but now he is not only able to select whose thoughts he wishes to hear, but is also able to plant thoughts and commands in the minds of others, as well as being able to cause hallucinations and control the sense. Family & Relationships *Father - Charles Deveaux *Mother - Unknown *Sisters - Simone Deveaux, Andrea Deveaux *Wife - Hannah Deveaux *Son - Jake Deveaux *Future Sons - David Deveaux, Jesse Deveaux *Future Daughter - Darya Deveaux *Nephew - Charlie Deveaux Etymology Josh is a Hebrew name meaning "God rescuses", but Josh is not religious so this has no reference for him. The name is normally abbreivated from Joshua, although his name is not. Joshua has the same meaning. Josh does not have a middle name but his surname is French in origin. It was given to people who lived near a certain hill, stream, church or specific tree. History Josh grew up in New York with his family, and manifested his first ability, precognitive dreaming, when he was 6 years old. It is unknown when he manifested the other abilities, or if he told anyone of them before Hannah. He began attending New York University, and studied psychology. It was here he met Hannah Gray. They began dating almost at once, and he eventually proposed to her. She gave birth to their first son, Jake, a few weeks after their engagement, and the pair later eloped. Soon afterwards, Josh completed his degree in psychology, and he now works as a psychologist at the Organisation. Hannah has recently revealed that she is pregnant with their second son, David Deveaux. Category:Characters